As is known in the art, mobile networks provide broadband Internet access to millions of subscribers. In a common architecture, such as used within 3G/UTMS networks and 4G/LTE networks, a subscriber wirelessly connects to a radio access network (RAN) which is connected to the Internet via a core network (CN). Mobile networks typically use caching to provide fast and efficient content delivery to subscribers, while reducing workload within the network. Traditionally, a content cache is provided at the interface of the CN and the Internet.
It has been appreciated that locating a cache at the interface of the CN and the Internet has several drawbacks. For example, caching in the CN does not reduce traffic in the RAN and thus does not reduce capital expenditures (CapEx) within the RAN, typically the most expensive part of a mobile network. In addition, the cache functionality is significantly distant from subscribers and does not help reduce congestion within the RAN, which is known to be the most expensive part of the network. Furthermore, locating a cache remote from the user will not have a beneficial impact on the Quality of Experience (QoE). Thus, it would be desirable to locate a content cache at the interface at the RAN.